


Ignorance is Bliss

by MS_A (A_0805)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707’s real name mentioned, Angst, Arguing, Based on theories, Betrayal, F/M, Fake Reality, Sad, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_0805/pseuds/MS_A
Summary: Maybe it was better to not have found out all along. It was either giving up everything you had built with him, or keep everyone you knew captive in a made up world that seemed ideal. It was choosing to ignore the lies he told you, or letting go of his love and this world.Nonetheless, the computer screens kept brightly showing you that you and him might be the only ones who really exist.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is my first time posting something in this site and I wanted to try it to see how it goes and improve my writing along the way and this is just one of the first ideas I thought up since I was reading some Mystic Messenger theories that seemed interesting. And I hope most of all that it can get at least a tiny feeling out of any of you who come across this.

Sometimes, it was definitely better to stay blind in some matters. This was true for both of you.

It would’ve been better to keep believing everything was real, from their feelings, their actions, right down to the texts they sent. But once your eyes are open, you realize nothing was completely perfect. And that’s what you found in 707’s, rather Saeyoung’s, computer. Codes and codes of data making up the world you were seeing and currently living in, or think you’re living in. In reality, you were living through someone else’s eyes you thought were your own.

Feeling through the skin you believed was your own.

With the hands that supposedly belonged to you.

Of course, you were enjoying it too much to notice. Enjoying a life he fabricated, where you could feel every touch and clearly hear every whisper, being either a promise of forever or a sweet word that proved his unconditional “love”. There were the fun times too, hearing his nonsense jokes, going on rides on one of his precious cars, going stargazing and enjoying each other’s company. The more romantic aspects, oh did you relish in them that there’s no need to mention them.

But as you continue seeing code after code, data after data, even your “friend’s” information passing through the screen, it becomes unbearable. Knowing now that Saeyoung created every detail of the vivid chat rooms, made everyone say what he wanted them to, act according to his decision, and yes even his own brother, and finally made you believe this was your life, it broke every trust you had in him.

Was there still love? Of course there was, but wondering if it was enough to pretend you didn’t see anything and continue every day like always was also out of the question.

Before deciding on the next move, you hear footsteps coming from your shared bedroom. Saeyoung had barely gotten up, being that he went to bed late as usual, but it still wasn’t that late. It was just that you had gotten up unusually early and happened to pass by his office on he way to the kitchen and saw he had left all of the screens on.

“Good morning, love. You made me feel all lonely and sad waking up without you” he said it with a tiny yawn and a pout, talking in his jokingly tone as you stared at him with unreadable eyes. There he was, right, the man you thought would not hurt you despite his past and affiliations, if that was even real now you were beginning to doubt everything he ever told you. Looking at him, the tousled red hair and the eyes that looked at you like you were his entire galaxy (in fact, you indeed might be just that), it was for certain there was still love for him and the desire to just simply spent the rest of your life with him was there strongly still. But it wasn’t right. Being lied to was not right, keeping the people you have come to know and adore aside from the hacker was not correct, despite their actual non existence.

“Why?”

The question left your mouth without any thought or plan to it

“Why what? Are you alright? You look like you heard Elizabeth the 3rd talking all of a sudden. You know that would actually even shock me” he said, drifting to his unusual musings and keeping that light tone, like everything was alright. Wether it was unintentional or to calm you down from whatever was going on in your mind is unknown. 

“None of this... all of this.. you m-made it”

“Made? Now I’m getting worried, what are you talking about babe?”

He started moving toward you, with the intention of grabbing you by the arms, but seeing you slightly move backwards stopped him completely and all signs of lightheartedness went out the window, replaced with creased eyebrows and a frown.

“Please tell me what happened. Or what I did if it was that” he was staring intently, waiting for any word to come out from your mouth. If something was wrong, he would try to fix it so you could be content, but this was something beyond that now. This he couldn’t.

“Y-you... lied” Trying a second time to speak despite the shock, you open your mouth and speak slowly. “I saw your computer. All the codes and data. Everything. Yoosung’s data, how you designated him to be like, he was going to be addicted to playing LOLOL, Jaehee the overworked assistant, Jumin the rich heir to a company, and...”

You stopped there, not really wanting to say the next thing that somehow hurt a lot more than the others. By now, Saeyoung was the most serious he could ever be seen like, going on borderline desperation almost.

“Y/N calm down first and listen. I-“

“Your brother” you interrupt him, “Even Saeran. God, even your brother! How could you make a whole story, an entire place and make it seem like its all real, like- like all thethings that happened were real, like all of them were real!!” Your voice was progressively getting louder, desperate and trembling, and you no longer cared what would happen after this, you just wanted to let it out. Confusion, disbelief, and anger mixing together in the form of tears.

“Why did you do all this?!! Making everyone believe they were real. Making ME believe that this is the life we were meant to have. Saeyoung, what were you thinking? Is... is what we feel even real?”

At that, Saeyoung stared at you in disbelief himself. Doubting him was one thing, but the love he had for you was an entirely different matter. “Don’t” he started shakily, “Don’t say that. Theres a lot of things you don’t understand right now, but don’t you ever think that when I say I love you I don’t meant it. I- I did this for a reason, one of them being that I do love you and I wanted to spend my life with you. Just please try to listen and understand, I know it seems bad and maybe I screwed up badly but-“

Once again, you interrupted him, “What reason that I could accept is there for this?!!! You’re basically making me live in a lie!!! You created people that became our friends and family and now i find out they’re all creations you did for what? A game?!! And- and why me. Just why was I the one to be involved in all of this?!! I now know I’m not the only one so why? This isn’t even how I really look, do I?!! When did I take on someone else’s appearance and I didn’t noticed?!”

“Look at me and please listen, I need you to calm down so we can talk properly-“

“WHAT IS THERE MORE TO TALK ABOUT?! YOU DID ALL OF THIS AND WHAT, YOU WANT TO CONVINCE ME TO STAY LIKE THIS?!”

“That’s not what I-“

“JUST WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE LIKE THIS AND MAKE ME BELIEVE-“

“BECAUSE YOU’RE THE MOST REAL THING I HAD SINCE A LONG TIME, DAMMIT!!”

.....

After that, it was complete silence.

Yes, it was selfish, he knew that. But couldyou blame someone who has been in a self-made world for years, interacting with friends they themselves made? Wanting to keep one of the only real people you know and falling in love with them nonetheless?

However, is it love in the end? Or perhaps attachment, perhaps... love for the one you took the appearance of, wanting to give her life.

With thoughts running rampant, each Monet that passed was becoming more unbearable. As the seconds passedand passed, both of you just waiting for the other to say anything that could either save or destroy everything that was built over the time.

Turns out, you took the step toward the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cut it there since it was getting a bit longer than i planned, but I’m encouraging myself to continue and finish it as i want to give it a proper conclusion.
> 
> I hope it was good and I am open to any comments after all I do want to improve, so any comment is welcome regarding this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
